<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Myrtle's Not the Only One Moaning by dropdeaddeadass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812942">Myrtle's Not the Only One Moaning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass'>dropdeaddeadass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female receiving oral sex, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Scare, Reader is a sixth year, Ron is a Fifth year, Semi-Public Sex, Small Age Gap (Legal), Smut, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley + breeding kink, it's that simple.</p><p>Oh, and Moaning Myrtles bathroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Myrtle's Not the Only One Moaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pressed up against the wall outside potions was not where you expected yourself to be today. It was five-past noon and you really needed to get to transfiguration, but Ron Weasley kept you pinned to the unkempt stone. Not that you were complaining though.</p><p>He'd managed to wedge his knee between your legs, kept one hand glued to the wall beside your head and let the other roam free - under your dress shirt, around your neck and down your skirt. You had one hand pressed up against his chest as he smothered you, blocking out the light from your surroundings. Your other hand was hung over his shoulder, curling around to grab the nape of his neck, where his hair met skin. His lips didn't falter as they moved across your neck and the limited amount of exposed chest. </p><p>"Not- Not here, please." Your head rested against the stone, small gasps exiting your throat as his mouth plotted kisses across the expanse of your neck.</p><p>He grunted sharply in reply, still stuck to your frame.  "Where do we go then? I can't get enough of you and I can't wait another couple hours." He complained, a whine very present in his voice. </p><p>For a time both of you didn't get the answer you were looking for as you continued to make out in a damp dungeons hallway. Potion's was a bore as per usual and as far as you knew Ron actually had Defence Against the Dark Arts that same period. Either he excused himself for the bathroom early and began his walk down to the main floor, or he'd rushed some poor first year in an attempt to get closer to you. </p><p>Ron's hands wandered from under your shirt, grasping any flesh he could. "Fuck." You broke the heavy kiss to breathe and inevitably curse. </p><p>"Haven't even done anythin' yet, Y/N, and you're already a mess." He was all smirks and sly grins as he used his free hand to travel across the expanse of your covered stomach, daring to dip below the hem of your skirt. </p><p>You were breathless when you shifted so you were standing on two feet, back still pressed against the wall. "Ron, please. As much as I love this, I don't want to be fingered in a dungeons hallway." You chuckled at your words, holding onto Ron's hand just in case he tried anything. "Besides, I need to get to Transfiguration."</p><p>Ron whined but complied and removed his hand from your body, and rather moved in for another kiss. Willingly you took him up on his silent offer and kissed back, though now as harshly as he did. You attempted to fix your skirt and blouse whilst kissing Ron but it proved to fail when his hands found yours at the button of your skirt. "Sorry," He managed a sheepish chuckle. "I just really need you."</p><p>You sighed and tucked your shirt back into the hem of your skirt, "Merlin, Ron, me too." </p><p>"Why don't you stay then? McGonagall wouldn't take away points if you lied and said you were helping some first year." </p><p>"In this hallway? Ron, I knew you have some pretty out there kinks but I didn't realize fucking me in public was one of them." You teased, tucking in your blouse and readjusting your skirt. You ran your hand through your hair in an attempt to get it out of your face. </p><p>"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smirked and attempted to fix his hair, though it had thankfully not been tousled too much by you. You gave him a small smile, using your hands flatten the top of his hair out. It was much easier for him to leave and go to class looking the way he did, disheveled and loose, because he always looked that way somehow. </p><p>"We both know that it's not. What do you have now?" You asked, reaching down to the floor beside you where you had hastily dropped your book bag. </p><p>Ron replied coolly, "Charms, Flitwick doesn't care if I'm late. Where can I meet you again?"</p><p>You scoffed light heartedly, "I have Transfiguration now, thanks for asking Ronald."</p><p>Just as you were about to turn and dash to McGonagall's class where you awaited her scorn, you were yet again pushed up against the wall. A quick kiss was planted on your lips and before you had a moment to even think of protesting Ron had beaten you to the punch. "Please, Y/N, when and where can I meet you again?" There was an urgency in his voice.</p><p>"Come talk to me later, I might have an answer." You gently pushed him off your frame, looking over your shoulder once and waving a quick goodbye. You sped off the damp hallway, past the Slytherin common room and up the grand staircase. </p><p>When you finally made it to McGonagall's lesson you were greeted with judgmental eyes and chuckled from your classmates. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Y/N. Take your seat and don't waste anymore class time." She was as stern as she usually was, which forced you to keep your mouth shut, not even saying a quick and quiet apology to your head of house. You sat down quickly, pulling out your materials and attempting to skip to the topic written on the board - An extended lesson on non-verbal spells.</p><p>Beside you, though you hadn't noticed his presence in the slightest, came a short quip from Fred Weasley. "You look flustered. Ask Ronnikins to fix your hair next time." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The remainder of the school day progressed as it usually did. You and Ron exchanged subtle glances if you passed by each other in the halls. You were also the victim of the Weasleys twins incessant teasing. When you finally got a break as your last class ended you made a short trip to the library, to which both Weasley's were forced to stick around outside, Madame Pince still not over their last prank. </p><p>You went straight for the Potions book you had been dying to get checked out. Snape had neglected to give a set date on when the next essay was due, so you thought it best to get ahead anyway. You scanned the spine of most books along the shelf, looking oh so desperately for -</p><p>"Memory potions? Is that what I have to look forward for as a N.E.W.T kid?" </p><p>You jumped, dropping the book. "Ron! You scared me!" You whisper yelled. It was a miracle you weren't getting kicked out for just being associated with the twins, and you weren't about to join them now, so you kept your voice low. </p><p>"I know, I'm sorry." Ron smirked, coming around behind you to peer at the opposite bookshelf. "But seriously, are memory potions what I have to learn when I'm a sixth year?" </p><p>You sighed and picked up your book again, placing it onto the pile of other volumes and novels you had been collecting for other subjects. "Yes, but you can't forget the Cheese-based potions." You chuckled, moving on down the line of shelves. </p><p>Ron moved as you did, pretending to pick out books, reading their spines and questioning you. It was aimless small talk, so you turned to him before moving down the row again. "When I said I'd see you again later today I didn't mean come find me in the library and make pretend small talk with me, y'know." You pointed out, scanning your hands over the numerous book spines. </p><p>Ron feigned hurt, mocking you. "I came here to pick up some books for my Herbology essay." It seemed like a fair excuse, but you knew Ron wouldn't do anything unless it was the last minute. </p><p>"Like you're preemptively writing a Herbology essay." You gave him a pointed look, picking up your growing pile of books and moving to the next row over. </p><p>Ron looked puzzled for a while, picking out a random book and following you around the corner. "Alright, I just wanted to see you again. Is that such a bad thing?" </p><p>"Partly, because I know you don't want to see me while I'm collecting books. Like I said Ron, I'll see you around. It's not like I can just get out of here with you, hand in hand. Your brothers are loitering around the door out of here." You chastised him. </p><p>He huffed. "We don't have to even leave the room, Y/N." </p><p>Your eyes narrowed, guesting behind you there was numerous students who were still enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the library. "Ronald." Your tone was inching toward a warning one, but he kept pushing. </p><p>"What? It's been literal weeks, Y/N. I miss you, so what? All of a sudden it's bad to want this?" He stepped forward, into your space like he had done earlier that day in the damp dungeons corridor.</p><p>In most cases you had learned to tune out his pleas. You'd done it since you met the twins, blocking out their plans and comebacks during classes and letting it become white noise. Sometimes it helped you focus more. </p><p>But it wasn't working today. No matter how much you tried to ignore his pleas for another hookup or even the slip of a kiss he kept interrupting your thoughts. "Fine! Fine. Meet me an hour after dinner in Moaning Myrtles bathroom." You conceded, though the look on his face was priceless. His eyes had lit up like a child in a sweets store. </p><p>"You won't find me there a minute late." He finally dropped the book he had nonchalantly picked up a couple of rows back, the leather making a thud sound, to which it brought Madame Pince's iconic <em>'Ssshhhh!'</em></p><p>You rolled your eyes and moved closer to the shelf in front of you so Ron could shimmy his way out of the row. You placed a quick peck on his lips before you too shimmied past the desks and chairs to exit the row. Ron almost always initiated the kisses between the two of you, so he was pleasantly surprised when you pushed yourself into his personal space. "I'll uh, I'll see you then?" You said. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I guess I will." Ron returned, making a bee line for the exit, whilst you intended to check out your mountain of books instead. You made idle conversation with Pince when you reached her desk and stuffed a multitude of the books into your worn bag, opting to hold the other lot. When you exited the library you found a mostly empty hallway, had you spent so long with Ron that the twins up and left? Perhaps. Maybe the prospects of dinner had torn them away from loitering around the entrance. The Hogwarts hallways were both busy and dormant on this Friday afternoon. The grand staircase was mostly empty but students were hanging around the clock tower in small groups. Your arrival to the Gryffindor common room let you immediately spot Ron, hunched over a roll of parchment. <em>Maybe he did want to start that essay early</em>, you thought, breezing past him and walking up the stairs to the girls dorm. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Of all places you chose Myrtle's bathroom, it was cold, spider infested and grimy on the best of occasions. You were positioned on one of the sinks, leaning back so that the mirror behind you touched your hair. You'd been waiting for fifteen minutes, not knowing if Ron planned on arriving early. From outside the moon was bearing down on the campus grounds, basking the walls and open windows in bright white light. You had taken such a liking to the way the light hit each window pane in the bathroom that you neglected to even notice Ron's arrival. </p><p>He leant down on the sink, hands placed firmly beside each of your thighs. "Hi there."</p><p>You didn't jump as high as last time, only snapping your head to find his face only inches away from yours. You closed the gap between your lips in greeting, letting him slip his body through your open legs. His hands cupped your face gently, to which you moved your arms so that they hung around his neck. </p><p>You both stayed like that for a while, occasionally a whine or moan would slip from your lips as the kissing progressively got heavier. When you broke the kiss to take a breath, Ron took the opportunity to start stripping. "You know how long I've been waiting for this?" He hastily dropped his sweater onto the ground. You shook your head in response, beginning to unbutton your shirt. "Since last time. Wanted to feel you again. It's been<em> weeks</em>." He whined.</p><p>"And whose fault is that, Ronnie? I thought we finally had everything catch up to us." You chastised him, "I completely thought I was pregnant." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, but you weren't." Ron rejoined you once his pants were off, kissing you again. </p><p>It'd scared you when you found out you were late by a week. It had just turned out to be stress for an upcoming test and exam duo that had caused your period to come late. Not that you didn't run to Ron, scared as ever that he had actually gotten you pregnant. Of course after waiting it out a few extra days proved that you were thankfully not carrying Ron's child. But the experience itself had scared you into not getting as intimate with Ron as you had previously done. </p><p>But you were more than willing to take another risk. Ron tugged at your clothed hips to position you closer to the sinks edge, where he began to pull down your skirt. Even though you had numerous hours to get changed, you had opted to stay dressed in your uniform. </p><p>"Is is bad to say I think the risk is hot?" He mumbled making work on unbuttoning the rest of your shirt. Your head had lolled back, exposing the column of your neck. </p><p>"Maybe." You replied breathlessly when Ron reattached his lips to your neck, finally getting the white fabric off your chest. </p><p>His hands roamed upward, grasping at soft flesh. Beginning to feel exasperated you straightened your back and unhooked your bra. You flung the fabric over Ron's shoulder and repositioned yourself. "Hurry. Up." You complained.</p><p>Ron took this in stride and knelt down between your legs. Sometimes it took a few commanding words for Ron to really <em>get</em>  what you wanted. He peppered kisses along the inside of both thighs, inching closer to your damp core. You almost opened your mouth again to complain that he was taking far too slow, but instead of words, it was a string of loud moans that came from your throat. Ron had attached his mouth to your clothed core, applying pressure through the material of your panties that you hadn't felt in weeks. "Fuck, Ron." </p><p>You could feel him smile between your legs. You placed one hand on the top of his head, grasping clumps of ginger hair as you tried to maintain leverage. Your other hand ducked down to where Ron toyed with your core, aiming to push aside your panties. Ron swatted your hand away though, and pulled down the fabric himself. "Happy now?" He dove back down to your clit before you could even process his words. </p><p>You yelped in surprise, one of your legs swinging over his shoulder as he began to <em>really</em> pick up the pace. Now both of your hands were firmly planted in his hair as he paid attention to your clit. You barely had any time to notice Ron had slipped his index finger into you, curling it in a come hither motion. A strangled yelp came from your throat unexpectedly and again you felt Ron smirk. <em>Smug bastard</em>, you thought. </p><p>Ron kept his eyes closed, savoring the taste of you and focusing in on the way your body reacted. He only looked up whenever he added another finger to your hole to see your expression contort in pleasure. He kept quiet, one of the only times he ever was and continued to suck and lick at your clit. The warm pit in your stomach continued to grow, and suddenly it was gone.</p><p>When Ron pulled back completely you wrenched your eyes open and stared daggers. His left hand was still curling his fingers inside you, but his right hand that had previously just sat on the top of your thigh had ducked out of view. Even in the low light you could see your juices glistening on his chin. In mere seconds you heard him grunt and whine for the first time that night. Before you could bark an angry order at him to finish what he started he reattached himself to your clit. </p><p>The warm pleasure rebuilt and the closer you got to release the larger and more throbbing it became. Arousal was thick in the air as you began moving your hips in tandem with Ron's own movements. "Fuck, please, Ron. I'm so close." You whined, pushing his head further into you. His tongue and fingers quickened their pace yet again and his eyes flew open, looking up to see your face. </p><p>Ron made eye contact with you as the warm pit of arousal boiled over, spilling out into the rest of your body. You tried to maintain eye contact with Ron, you really did, but you tore your eyes away as your head dropped, eyes wrenching shut. Your loud moans became quiet whimpers and pleas for Ron to stop as you came down from your orgasm. </p><p>"Maybe I should've skipped class today to get this treatment earlier." You giggled as Ron wiped his chin with the back of his hand. </p><p>"Very funny." He chided, standing up and brushing his knees off with his hand, and shrugging his underwear off. His erection slapped up against his stomach, hard and firm. You reached a hand down between your legs when Ron was standing and took control the best you could. He pulled your hand off and replaced it with his own, pumping the shaft a few times before he stepped in between your legs. "Fuck, Y/N, you ready?" He asked, his mouth pressing sloppy kisses against your neck.</p><p>Part of you paused, only a few weeks ago you had your pregnancy scare, did you really want to risk it again. You could ask him to cast a contraceptive charm on himself, and you know Ron would be more than happy to oblige, but part of you loved the thrill and risk of avoiding pregnancy whenever you two fucked. You knew Ron <em>loved</em> the risk, and you suspected it was more than just the calculated risk that Ron loved. Through your limited hazy post-sex conversations you knew Ron wanted a family, not as large as his own, but certainly a few more than one child. You were both far too young to even think about children and parenthood or if you were even going to be together in the future.</p><p>Sensing a shift in the air, Ron stepped back a little, giving you space. He prodded your mind eventually with a small voice. "You alright? You seem to be thinking pretty hard."</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about why you love the risk of no charms or no spell sex." You shrugged readjusting yourself. "I'm fine. I swear." You offered a small smile taking a deep breath in. </p><p>Ron looked relieved, stepping back between your legs silently, "Like protection spells?" You nodded. "I guess I just like seeing you full, pumped full of my cum afterwards. Makes me feel like I've claimed you or something. It's hot." He was sheepish in his answer as he finally began to push into you. You gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders, holding on for dear life it seemed. He mumbled out a curse as he was fully sheathed inside you. </p><p>He continued to speak as he slowly but surely rocked his hips to meet yours, voice gravelly and hoarse. "Fuck. Makes me feel good inside, like I've bred you or some shit. Fuck, Y/N." He picked up the pace.</p><p>There was the answer you were looking for, <em>he liked to breed you, liked to claim you. </em>You moaned and began to rock your hips in tandem to his thrusts as he sped up. He nuzzled his head into your neck, biting down on the flesh that was available to him, soothing it quickly by sucking on it. A free hand of yours came between you two, reaching down to play with your clit. </p><p>If the mirror behind you didn't break before when you were thrashing your head around, it certainly would now. Ron gripped the backing of the sink behind you, knuckles turning white. He quickened his pace, skin was slapping against skin as you cried out, a mix of curses and Ron's name spilling past your lips. "Merlin, fuck, Ron!" you exclaimed. </p><p>For the second time that night the rolls of pleasure washed over you, walls contracting around Ron, coaxing his own orgasm to arrive faster. Your hands grasped at his hair, pulling it taught, legs and arms feeling tingly as Ron rode out his own orgasm, breathing heavily. As you came down gradually, your body became the host to Ron's cum. Breathing shakily your body relaxed as Ron pulled out, a thin white stream of cum leaking from your hole. </p><p>"See this, this sight right here Y/N. Seeing it drip out of you, it's so fucking hot." Ron stepped back, looking around in the darkness for his underwear. </p><p>You rolled your eyes and attempted to hop down off the basin of the sink. You landed on legs that felt like jelly, and had to still hold onto the basin for support. "Maybe next time we do this I have some kind of charm to keep me from getting pregnant." You said, taking your clothes from Ron when he handed them to you. "That way you can still get the satisfaction of 'breeding' me." You quoted yourself, angling your head to kiss him. </p><p>"That might just do the trick."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my first fic ever being a breedingkink!ron weasley? it's more likely than you think.<br/>big shoutout to @artiichoke for really encouraging me to start writing again &lt;3<br/>kind of ooc ron? i didn't really know how to write him!<br/>kudos/comments welcomed and enouraged.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>